Love Troubles
by Maid-Sama
Summary: tenten writes a note to neji with the help of temari and now neji is mad at her. what'll happen next. friendships are broken and it seems to tenten that everuyone is against her even her true love. please review. [TenxNeji fic]
1. Tenten's POV

**A/N: i hope u like this story i based it on what happened once to me. please review. i don't own naruto but i do own my imagination.

* * *

**

Tenten's P.O.V

"…How …can I tell someone…I Love them…When…I'm afraid of being Rejected…even though I wrote him that note…I'm now pretty sure…he…-"

"Tenten …Hurry up and get ready before you're late for the meeting." Yelled my mom up stairs to me.

"…That…he...Hates me now…" I said as I grabbed my scrolls and every piece of my uncertain heart that I could manage to put together…so I can face him at the team meeting.

As I walked through the woods and to the training grounds I saw him…looking as good as always….I was afraid…of what he thought of me now. He looked at me back and glared then looked with other way with disgust. Right then and there I wanted to tell him that I was sorry….but his expression made my heart almost stop…I gulped and looked down at the ground ready to cry for the first time in my whole life.

"I-I wish me and Temari …never wrote you that dumb note…." I Choked the words out as I tried to hold in my tears in front of him and the other people at the meeting as well.

I ran off into the woods, and he watched me leave…like I was just another girl in the crowd of fan girls, but what made it hurt the most was that the look of pure disgust was in his eyes burning deep into my very living soul as I ran. T sighed in relief that I was away from his sight. I felt my back lay gently against a tree behind me.

"Hey Tenten ….why are you crying?" said a concerned Temari. They had become best friends once the chunin exams were over. Temari had became a representative for the sand village and went to Leaf village meetings and Vise versa for when it was in the Sand village Tenten and another ninja would usually go as representatives. Temari was also the one who helped the Heartfelt Tenten write the note that they gave to the cold Hyuga boy.

I looked up at her and gave a half smile, glad that she was there to comfort me and talk with me about what had just happened. I wiped the years of my flustered cheeks and said to her "I'm…Ok now." I then stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I answered.

* * *

**A/N: so how did u like. please review. thankies.**


	2. Neji's POV

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated any of my stories for a while. i've been really busy. its like my life is on a pre-set. sorry my chapters are ridiculouly short, but i decided to post chapets by point of veiws. i hope u like. and tell me if there is something you want to happen because i'm coming to a stand still once i posted all i have on paper.

* * *

**

**Neji's P.O.V**

I saw walk onto the training grounds…I wasn't sure about what to say to her…but I knew I was mad….I wanted to ask her why she wrote that…why did she say those things? I glared in her direction and she ran off…what did she mean by 'I wish me and Temari never wrote you that dumb note'….I now didn't know what to say to her…or what to think of her as now….a jerk?…….jealous?….maybe…but the confusion going around in my head covered my good decision making skills…I was finally able to speak.

"What…. did you mean by. ...That?" but it was too late, she left and I was left clueless and unhappy. I clutched the note she had written…..or more like the note Temari and her had written…..I gave a sigh and continued my business.

* * *

**A/N: also I'm going to put up the rest of this story today. or at least enough for a good read.**


	3. Normal POV

**A/N: well here is the other chapter. enjoy. i don't own naruto or the characters just my imagination and the story.

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V

Then Sakura appeared from behind a tree..."Temari….Tenten…Neji's-"Sakura suddenly stopped and gave a soft smile as normal.

'No wonder guys go for her' Tenten thought. "Sakura…I-I'm sorry "said Tenten.

"Huh? For what?"

"That…..Note…." Tenten said weakly below a whisper.

"What….what about it?" Sakura questioned.

"Tenten and I wrote it." said Temari

Sakura sighed "What about that?"

"No….we….we…..put something in the note…..we….weren't thinking about it though at the time….I'm so sorry" said Tenten to a confused Sakura….

"Y-you guys were talking about me behind my back…." Said Sakura in shock once she realized what was said. "Weren't you" she said anger taking over in her voice.

"Saku…I'm sorry" Cried out Tenten after Sakura.

"Sakura, we are really" said a sad Temari. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Sakura since they had just become sort of like friends...

"Forget it!" yelled Sakura as she stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	4. Sakura's POV

**A/N: haha this is my shortest chapeter. oh well.**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'I can't believe they said that to me, when all I wanted to do was help…And Tenten said I was like her lucky star! Humph.' I stormed out the woods before they could say anything else….I didn't need this, and I don't need them. I don't need good for nothing backstabbers.

* * *

**A/N: trust me i made the next chapers what i consider the longest.**


	5. Temari's POV

**A/N: sorry all the chapters are soooo short! and i'll put what was in the note up soon alright! also i wanna thank these people for being enthusiastic about this story: Kopanda Chan(my best friend) Sakura-Blossoms-9511 and big thanks to Angelgirl18647**

**

* * *

Temari's P.O.V **

I couldn't believe a friendship was going down the drain like that because I had to write that question in. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but, why didn't Tenten stop me from writing it!  
I watched Sakura leave. Tenten was sitting on the ground hands covering her face crying. I guess she didn't think things would turn out like this too. But why is she crying….looking at her from the corner of my eye I saw her lift her head and wipe her tears. The look on her face made it all clear. She knew somehow that the way Sakura reacted, that Neji must have done the same. Not in the same way but the same. I sighed causing Tenten to look up at me. I knew he must have been shocked to see that Tenten and I would stoop that low.

The meeting was almost over…and all that came from it was trouble. I knew I shouldn't have even come…but I'm actually glad I did. Tenten would have faced the pressure alone. And that I knew she would fall apart even worse than now thinking that everyone was against her and no one was on her side.  
A few days ago she was depressed thinking that she should give up on Neji because the only thing he saw her as was a sparring partner; someone for him to deflect her weapons perfectly and have no other relationship but that with. It was sad to see her saying 'he'll never like me. I'm just one of the girls on the side to him. Just your average Kunoichi….nothing special.' it hurt me to see Tenten that way. But I knew things would get better, well I hope they would….

* * *

**A/N: trust me i'll put the note up soon ok!**


End file.
